Living a lie, is a long life
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Being a Quileute wolf is a great gift, Strength. Speed, Fast healing. Even getting the pleasure in killing a few vampires, but the one thing that each member waits for is the special one. Man or Woman, their imprint. Who cares for them, loves them, gives them children, their equal. But what happens when the pack imprints, and their imprints are not really who they say? rate M


Okay here's the first chapter of "Living on a lie, is a long life" featuring the Quileute wolf pack. I only own my character Sophia, her friends, their family's and the kids at school. I don't own "the twilight saga" wish I did. Awesome movie(s), love it! Okay, I'll shut up now. Here we go!

(Sophia's p.o.v)

Five minutes where left on the clock, and truthfully we had just stopped trying. We were winning the game 56-20, so we had this game in the bag. I dribbled the ball down to half court and swerved around my guard, I moved a bit more before being blocked by two people.

"Sophia! pass!" Natalie yelled, I shifted to my best friend and threw her the ball. She ran ahead dribbling the ball, I ran too always staying in perfect harmony with her. Natalie dribbled around her person and ran down the court, she got closer to the net and chucked the ball to Alex. Alex spun around her block and went for the net, she threw the ball up as Chrissie went up. With a smile she dunked it in the net, the game continued like that for the next five minutes. Alex threw the ball from the 3 point line and swished it, a second later the horn went off. The game was over and of course we had won, we thanked the other team for the game and walked back to the change room. On the way Alex reached down and picked up the ball, not looking, she threw it sideways to the net.

It rolled around the rim about two times before going in and falling into the basket underneath, I rolled my eyes. She really could be such a show-off sometimes. I grabbed my bag and headed for the showers, the other team just watched us. Maria ran towards us and slid to a stop.

"Great game girls" she smiled, we laughed.

"Thanks, it was pretty easy though." Chrissie said, she wiped her head with her towel. Alex looked over at the group of girls.

"Jeez do people ever stop staring?" Maria looked over and shot the girls a look.

"Take a picture, it will last longer!" she says, the girls flip her off but move away. Natalie comes up laughing.

"Okay, somebody has spent a little too much time with Alex." she says, Alex shoots her a look but Nat just smiles back.

"Okay, hurry up and we can hit the snack shop." Maria says as she pulls away "but have a shower, you guys stink!" we all laugh and head into the change room.

xxxxxxxxx

"Okay, so where's your car?" Natalie asks, I look around the parking lot.

"um..." I trail off, I start digging through my bag "I think the better question would be, where are my keys?" I pulled more papers out-of-the-way, Chrissie walks up and smacks me in the ass. I squeak and look at her, Chrissie calmly lifts up her hand and I see my keys. She rolls her eyes but smiles.

"My god woman, what would you do with out us?" she smirks, I rub my ass.

"Maybe, I would still be able to sit down." I groan "my god woman, you hit hard." Natalie smirks.

"Well duh, she's not the captain of the gymnastic club for nothing." I shoot her a look.

"Okay smart ass." I grin, leaning against my car I sighed "So what are we doing, because I don't know about you but I really don't want to go home yet."

"Well, we can hit the diner. I have to if Nanna needs anything, then..." maria says and looks at her watch "I think we could catch a movie and crash at my house?" she looks at everyone.

"Sure, why not." Al grins, we all head to our cars. I unlock mine and slid and hop in, staring it up I shiver. I backed up and stopped beside Al, hitting the screen on my dashboard a small computer comes up.

"Sarah" I say to the automated system "Link all cars and put them on com 1." the screen spins in a slow circle and blinks.

"Yes Sophia" an automated voice reply's, the screen goes black and splits into 4 smaller boxes. Al, Nat,Mar and Chris's faces appeared in each box. I flexed my fingers over the gear shift and as a smile formed on my face, the other girls came rolling around to the front of the school.

"Anyone wanna play Tokyo bitches?" Nat smirks, Mar and Chris laugh.

"Only if you wanna lose!" Chris grins

"Excuse me, I do believe I won the one girlfriend!" Mar fires.

"Please, that was just dumb luck!" Al fires back everyone laughs and looks at me.

"So?" AL asks "Last one to the diner pay for lunch?" Al asks, a smirk on her face. I reach down and grab my sunglasses, sliding them on my face I look at her. Revving the engine I smiled, my fingers gripping the wheel in anticipation.

"Your on." I smirk, I hit the gas pedal to the ground and speed out of the parking lot... the girls hot on my tail. I quickly switched my gears and threw a hard right drifting around the corner. Switching the gears again I straightened out and accelerated my speed "Tokyo bitches" I grin.

(Jacobs p.o.v)

I walked out of the bathroom and just had to laugh, all the guys (minus Sam, Quill, Jared and Paul,) were watching all the girls walking around with longing in their eyes. I sighed, I knew exactly how they felt. I had the same longing before I had imprinted on Renesmee, speaking of which... I have to cal her later. I walked up and gently smacked Embry and Seth up side the head.

"Hey!" the both groaned and shot me a look, I laughed.

"Stop it, you guys are being so creepy" I say "and your also drooling" I smiled, Embry shot me a look.

"No I'm not!" he grinned and playfully wiped off his mouth, everyone bursts out laughing. Paul rubbed him stomach.

"Awe man, I'm starving." he groans "let's get something to eat!" we all left the theater and got into mine and Sam's cars, I pulled out of the parking lot and we drove down to the dinner. Sam and I stopped at the red light, I sighed and drummed my fingers against the wheel. between the hunger and Paul's consent whining I couldn't wait to get out of this car. I groaned and looked down to find a CD, anything was better than this. Collin rolled down my windows and Brady had done the same with Sam's, they where making faces at each other. Rolling my eyes I flipped through the CD's, I paused when I heard the sound of fast approaching tires.

"Uhh, Jake?" Collin's voice said, I looked back at him and followed his fingers to the front of the car. I turned around and my mouth fell open, close up ahead 5 very expensive and fancy sports cars where zooming in and out of traffic and getting closer to the one-way turn off.

"Oh shit!" I whispered and gripped the wheel, I shot Sam a look before turning back. He was thinking the same thing, I put the car in reverse and left my foot hovering over the gas pedal. The cars got closer and I was starting to freak out, they had about 5 seconds before they hit us, 4, 3, 2...

"HOLY SHIT!" Collin yelled and my mouth dropped again, it was like the world turned into slow motion. Faster than I could blink the cars hit the brakes and each threw a hard left, I could hear the tires screeching as the each cars swerved by us. the ends of their cars missing ours by an inch, before straightening out and zooming off, they were gone before I could even see their licence plates.

"HOLY SHIT!" Brady yells.

"That was like real-life fast and ferrous!" Collin yells back.

"Total drifting!" they both yell together.

"You guys stop yelling!" I yelled, "My god, my ears are bleeding!" I plugged my right ear to try and dull the ringing, Collin tries to stop his giggling but failed miserably. I turned the corner after Sam went back to Emily's and we headed to the dinner, I pulled into the parking lot and we all jumped out.

"Finally!" Collin yells "I'm starving" we ran into the dinner and yelled "Hi" to Carla before sitting down, we grabbed a couple of menus too. My eyes were drawn up by the sound of squealing tires, the five cars had come back. Throwing a crazy turn each one sped into the parking lot and skidded in a doughnut formation, about 3 times until stopping and backing into different parking spaces.

"No way" Brady says "Check it, their back." we all looked out the window to see 5 hot girls step out they started yelling and laughing, shoving each other around. "its it just me, or do they act a-lot like.."

"Us?" Jared finished, the dinner door dinged as it opened. The girls walked in.

"Ha, I totally won!" a brunette yelled.

"Please, you did not!" another brunette yelled back.

"Okay Nat, deny it all you like but Soph won." a red-head said, the brunette stuck out her tongue.

"Bite me bitch" she shot back, the redhead stuck out her tongue too.

"What did I say about language!" Carla said as she came around front, all the girls cringed and laughed.

"Sorry!" they all yell in unison, a blonde walks up to her.

"Hi Nanna!" she smiles and kisses Carla on the cheek, the other girls where putting away their things.

"Hi Maria" she smiles "You know, I really hate it when you girls drive like that. One of these times you are going to get caught, or worse... in a crash." she reaches down and grabs two pony-tails. The brunette's come up laughing, and grab the pony tails. They walk towardsthe kitchen and put up their hair as the first one speaks.

"If chief swan can find a driver good enough to catch any of us, then I'd gladly pay the ticket." she smiles and pushed through the doors.

"And I'd double it!" the second one yells, Carla shakes her head but smiles.

"Relax Nanna, if someone has that little skills that they hit us. Then quite frankly, they shouldn't be driving." she smiled, and Carla handed the other three apron's.

"And it's not like where doing anything illegal!" the red-head says.

"Okay, now shoo. You have a table to serve." she smiled and walked towards us, but before she got here Collin ducked out for a quick but urgent bathroom break. Reaching down she grabbed her book and a pen.

"Hello, I'm maria and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you guys." she looked at me, I open my mouth but Seth interrupts.

"Your Au-digraph." he smiles, her smile drops a bit and she gives him a weird look.

"Uh, what?" she giggles.

"How do you drive like that?" he asks, Maria looks at him weirdly and looks out the window.

"Ohh!" she smiles as it clicks "You guys where in the cars at the" she smiles "Yep, that makes sense. Well my BFF Sophia, the brunette with the green jacket in the kitchen, her brother lives in Tokyo. We all spent about three years living there and well..."

"They all learned how to do something she calls "driving"" Carla says, Maria rolls her eyes with a grin "And your suppose to be waiting tables, not talking." she shoo's Maria away.

"It's called drifting Nanna" Maria says as she walks back to the counter, we all grin. Carla looks at us.

"Teenagers.." she rolls her eyes.

"Are they all yours?" Jared asks, she smiles.

"Ohh no, the two blondes are my nieces. You met Maria, and her twin sister is.." she looks around "Ooh, behind the counter. That's Christina. Um, the red-head is Natalie" she pointed to the girl waiting the far table "And the two in the back are Alex and Sophia. Alex has the dark brown hair, almost black and Sophia's is very light." the bell dinged.

"Order up!" someone said, judging by her hair I think that was Sophia. She spun around and went back into the kitchen.

"So, the usual?" Carla asks, we all nod. "And take out for the rest of the gang please" I add, she nods and scribbles it down. a dark-haired girl bursts from the kitchen doors.

"Yo, Carla!" she yells "I'm suppose to be cooking here, what am I making?" Carla grins.

"Patients Alex" she smirks and yells out our orders. It was clear how much love was held between this group, they really where like us. Soon the place was starting to fill up, then it was almost packed. There was so much noise, I scribbled on a napkin as we waited. The occasional "Order up!" broke through the crowd, soon six bags of food were brought to the counter. Carla ran over and rang up the till. "okay, that's $67.93 please." I handed her the money and we grabbed the bags, we each grabbed two and left to my car.

(Maria's p.o.v)

I watched as the three guys left the restaurant, I wont say it out loud but the were pretty cute. I cleared the dishes off the table and headed to the kitchen, I stopped and looked back at the booths. Setting the tray down I went back, I picked up a brown jacket. It wasn't one of ours.

"Nanna?" I say, she looked across the room "Who's is this?" I held up the jacket, she looked puzzled for a second then she grinned.

"Ohh, I think that's Collins" she said.

"Who?" I asks, she rolls her eyes.

"He's one of the boys, quick you might be able to still catch them!" I nod my head and ran for the door.

(Collin's p.o.v)

I sighed as we left the restaurant, I felt like I could breath again. Jake popped the trunk and we slipped the food in.

"Come on guys, I'm starving here" Jared whined, my stomach growled too. I paused when I felt something missing, I felt around for my phone. I groaned when I realized it was probably still in the restaurant.

"Jake, I forgot my jacket. I'll be right back." I ran towards the dinner.

"Collin wait!" Jacob yells, I roll my eyes and looked back at him.

"Jake I'll be like 2 seconds, Jeez" I yelled back.

"No! look out!" he yells.

"Look out?" I think, the second I turn around I see a flash of yellow, then I run into something firm but soft. Instinctively I wrap my arms around it as we fall to the floor, I turned so I hit the ground first. We did about two more rolls until I finally came to a stop, with me on top and what ever I hit on the bottom. I look down when I heard a tiny groan, my mouth dropped when I looked down. Underneath me was a tiny girl wearing a yellow shirt and a dinner apron over top, her eyes were scrunched closed.

"Am I dead?" her little voice asked, I started laughing.

"No sorry, not yet." I said, her hands were curled into a ball underneath my chest. I could see my jacket in between them, I turned my head when I heard Jake and Jared approaching. I looked down at the girl, her eyes where still closed. I saw her little name tag pinned to the side of her apron "Maria, are you okay?" I ask, she takes in a deep breath before opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so" she says, and my heart stopped. Her eyes locked with mine and a little gasp left her lips, everything around me froze. My life, my friends, my job, everything I cared about vanished like dust in the winds. I instantly felt this strong connection, like a steel cable had locked us together, it was strong enough to knock the wind right out of me. Suddenly I left 2 pairs of hands haul me from the ground, I looked up to see Jake and Jared.

"Maria!" a high voice yelled, we looked up to see a girl with brown hair run out the doors. She ran to maria and grabbed her arms. "Oh my gosh, are you okay." She glares at me "Jesus H Christ! Do you ever watch where your going!" she yells.

"Sophia, it all right!" a voice says, maria sits up and grabs her arm "I'm fine, really!" but Sophia was still glaring at me, maria reached over and grabbed her face. Forcefully turning it to look at her "I'm. Fine." she says, Sophia's face relaxes and she sighs and closes her eyes.

"Okay" she says and wraps her arms around her waist, she hauls maria up. "Let's go!" she says and pulls maria back into the dinner.

"Wait!" I yell, they both stop "I'm sorry!" maria smiles.

"Its alright." she says, she grabs Sophia's hands and takes them off of her. She then proceeds to push her into the diner before she turns around and runs back to me, she smiles and grabs my arm "here!" she smiles "before you forget it a second time." I smirked and took my jacket.

"Thanks" I smile "I'm Collin." she smiles.

"Hi, I'm-" she starts but the doors flies open.

"Maria! You're not getting paid to stand there and talk. Let's go!" the red-head yells, she smirks and looks at the ground.

"Alright Natalie, I'm coming!" she yells back, she slips me a note and runs back inside. Jacob grabs my arm.

"Dude what was that about!" he says "You could have hurt her!" I looked at my hand and slowly opened the note, it had her number and a little heart. "Collin, whats with you?" he says and shakes my shoulders, I look back at the door before whispering.

"I think, I just found my imprint..."

Well that's the first chapter, love it, hate it? Let me know, I take both good and bad but please be nice because I do listen to you guys. Read and review xoxoxoxox

xxxxTheJonesStorysxxxx


End file.
